


The Sons don't do suicide.

by snafund



Category: Sons of Anarchy, soa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: Chibs finds out why Juice is alone in the woods in the middle of the night.//BE AWARE OF MAJOR SPOILERS !!





	1. Military aid

Juice was struggling to get the chain off the big branch. As he was sweating over it, he suddenly heard a crack from behind and turned around scared.

‘’Oh no…’’ he let out as he saw who it was. Chibs walked from between the bushes and saw Juice and his chain.

‘’Juice, what are ye doing?’’ Chibs asked and slowly walked closer. Juice got even more scared as he looked at the bruises on his neck.

‘’I was just..’’ Juice tried but was moved aside by the older man who picked up the chain and looked at it. Chibs turned around to face Juice, who was now sweating of fear. Chibs threw the chain back on the ground and took a hold of Juice’s shoulders.

‘’WHAT THE HELL WERE YE THINKIN’!!??’’ Chibs yelled and they both fell over onto the hard ground. Juice got a little further away from him and Chibs got himself to rest against the tree.

‘’I’m sorry, Chibs… I don’t know why I did it..’’ Juice sobbed and looked at Chibs’ face, which was totally emotionless. Juice turned his gaze to the ground and couldn’t help the tears falling down his cheeks.

‘’I’m sorry..’’ he said again and Chibs sighed. He got up and held his hand out to help Juice stand.

‘’Come ‘ere, come ‘ere..’’ Chibs said and pulled him into a hug. He let the younger man cry on his shoulder and kissed his neck once before hugging him tighter.

‘’Come on, let's go.’’ Chibs said and Juice let go of him and wiped his tears. Chibs patted him on his back and let him walk in front of him back to the truck Juice came with and his own bike.

 

‘’Oh shit..’’ Juice moaned as he saw that one of the tires was broken on the truck.

‘’Fucking perfect.’’ he said and ran his hand over his scalp. Chibs looked at the broken tire and then to Juice.

‘’We can double up on me bike.’’

‘’Oh…okay..’’ Juice felt uncomfortable and blushed a little.  Chibs noticed this and quickly got his helmet and handed it to Juice.

‘’What about you?’’ Juice asked and accidentally looked straight into his eyes and turned to look at the bike.

‘’Don’t worry, I won’t crash…hopefully.’’ Chibs said and seated himself on the bike, and turned it to the right direction. Juice walked over to it and sat behind him.

‘’Ye not gonna keep on?’’ Chibs turned his head a little to the right and rose his arms so Juice could take a hold of him.

‘’Ye-yeah..okay..’’ Juice stuttered and slid his arms around Chibs. The Scot started his bike’s engine and they rode off.

 

As they rode through the night and the empty streets of Charming, Juice could feel better. Quiet, peace, no hassle. Just him and his best mate riding together… Holding onto Chibs and feeling his warmth. He didn’t even realize that he had placed the side of his head against the other man’s back. The night wasn’t cold but a nice breeze blew over him as Chibs rode through the city. They rode past Jax’s house...Clay and Gemma’s house…Tig’s ‘’house’’… Every street was dead quiet.

Chibs finally stopped at his own house and Juice jumped off his bike. Chibs took his helmet off and hung it on the mirror. Then he walked to the front door and looked back to make sure Juice was following him.

‘’Ye can sleep ‘ere for the night.’’ Chibs said as he went through his keychain to find the right key to open the door. Juice didn’t answer and waited for him to get them in.

‘’I ‘ave too many bloody keys…There!’’ Chibs said as he found the right one and unlocked the door. He let Juice walk in first and then followed him.

‘’Wow…Your house is tidy.’’ Juice looked at what he could see from the hall.

‘’Hey, get yer shoes off.’’ Chibs said a bit irritated as Juice was just about to step further. The younger man looked at him questionable but took the shoes off without resist.

‘’We don’t walk around our houses with shoes on, like ye lot.’’

Juice walked in and took a proper look of the house. Everything was very neat, just like a house of a person who lives alone. Not much furniture or other stuff. The kitchen was the heart of the apartment, it was almost as big as the living room and there was some kind of a casserole sitting on the stove wrapped in aluminium. Chibs walked past him into the kitchen and opened the wrapping a little bit.

‘’Ye want some?’’ He asked Juice and took two plates from a cupboard over the counter. Juice sat down at the table and looked as Chibs put a piece of the casserole on both of the plates and then put them one at a time into the microwave. Then he sat down next to him and handed him a plate and a fork.

‘’Sorry, I don’t ‘ave any clean knives.’’ he said and dug into the peace with his fork. Juice took a look at the piece of casserole, decided it looked rather excellent and dug in too. They ate in silence and Juice started to feel awkward.

‘’You have a nice home..’’ he tried to break the ice. Chibs didn’t even care to turn his head as he answered:

‘’Aye.. it’s good enough for me.’’

 

They finished eating and Juice helped Chibs to wash the plates in the sink. He was precise and got every speck of dirt off. Then Chibs towelled them dry and placed them back into the cupboard. They did this all in silence.

After washing the plates and forks, Chibs went to seat himself on a sofa in the living room. Juice followed him and sat down. He was expecting Chibs to turn the TV on but he didn’t. Instead, he took a deep breath and then spoke:

‘’Ye know, Sons don’t kill themselves.’’ he said it with a strict voice. Juice felt embarrassed and looked into his hands laying on his lap.

‘’What were ye thinkin’?’’ Chibs asked and turned his head to look at Juice. He looked into his eyes and Juice felt his heart skip a beat because of the fear.

‘’It’s just…so many people dying and…I don’t know..’’ he tried to explain his actions.

‘’That was a stupid thing, ya’know.’’ Chibs said with a now much lighter voice. He was still looking at Juice and now his hands that were slightly shaking.

‘’I’m sorry.. it was a mistake.. I won’t do it again..’’ Juice could feel tears come up to his eyes and tried to fight it back. He tried to stop his hands from shaking and fiddled a piece of his nail. Then Chibs did something unexpected.

‘’Ye can stay ‘ere for as long as ye want to. I’ll talk to Jax and Clay and try to get ye clear..’’ Chibs took a hold of Juice’s other hand and looked at his eyes again. Juice felt an instant calmness by the older man’s touch. He looked into the Scot’s eyes and saw a little bit of sadness in them.

‘’Thanks..’’ Juice said and looked back to his lap again. Chibs’ eyes moved to his neck and he saw the dark bruises on it.

‘’ ‘ave ye been to a doctor? Those look nasty.’’ He moved his hand off Juice’s and slightly touched one of the bruises. Juice moved a little away from him as he felt a mild pain on where Chibs touched.

‘’No..’’

‘’I can help with that. Come on.’’ Chibs stood up and walked into the bathroom.

 

Chibs placed a stool in the center of the bathroom and seated Juice on it. Juice could see himself from the mirror in front of him and looked as Chibs got something from a little box. He saw him put blue plastic gloves on and get his glasses. Chibs bent a little to see the bruises closer.

‘’Yeah.. These are pretty bad..’’ Chibs mumbled as he inspected the bruises and pressed them gently. Juice looked through the mirror at him and flinched when he pressed on the ones under his jaw.

‘’Nothing is broken.. Jus’ bad bruises.’’ Chibs straightened up and took off the unnecessary blue gloves. Juice wondered that he only put them on from an old habit of being an army medic. He got Juice some pills and offered them to him with a glass of water. Or a paper cup to be clear.

‘’Painkillers, ye can’t sleep without.’’ He said and Juice took the pills and flushed them down with the water. Then Chibs lead him out the bathroom and towards the guest room. Juice caught a glimpse of Chibs’ bedroom, which was next to the other room. There was the flag of Scotland hanging on the wardrobe door and some old photos in frames on a drawer. Army and family photos, one of the SAMCRO boys all together, Juice remembered them taking it. Everyone was still alive back then… now some were gone.

‘’ ‘Ere, I trust ye can put them on yerself.’’ Chibs gave him bedsheets and a pillowcase. Then he took one last look at Juice and left the room.

Juice set the bedclothes on the bed and peeked his head from the room to see into Chibs’ bedroom. The door was still slightly ajar and Juice could see Chibs sitting on the edge of his bed holding his face into his hands. He watched as the man took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. As he turned his head up their eyes met. Juice froze and he watched as Chibs smirked at him and got up to close his door. Juice quickly pulled himself into his guest room and fell down onto the bed.

 

 

The next morning Juice woke up to a smell of eggs and bacon. He exited the guest room and quietly walked into the kitchen where Chibs was cooking a breakfast. Chibs turned to put the bacon and one egg on a piece of loaf. He then put some kind of a sauce on top of them and placed another piece of the loaf on top of it all.

‘’Eggs Benedict, the cheap Scottish way!’’ Chibs presented him with the plate and then poured him a cup of coffee. He then made himself the same setting and sat next to him.

‘’This tastes good..thanks.’’ Juice said but Chibs was concentrating on the morning paper. Juice took another bite of the breakfast and enjoyed every little bit of it. It had been a long time since he’d even eaten a breakfast. He looked over at the paper and Chibs noticed and moved it a little bit to the left so Juice could read better. They sat there eating breakfast and reading the paper in a now comfortable silence.

 

The TM was already busy as they arrived with Chibs’ bike. Juice jumped off the bike and as he saw Jax walking towards them, he quickly walked off to go inside the clubhouse. Chibs noticed Jax and got up to face him.

‘’Where the hell have you two been?’’ Jax asked and Chibs sighed.

‘’I gotta talk to ye abou’ Juicey.’’ Chibs got Jax’s attention and Jax lead them into the TM office which was empty.

‘’What about him?’’ Jax asked and looked at Chibs who was struggling to think of the right words.

‘’He tried to..’’, sigh ‘’..off himself.’’ Chibs looked at Jax’s reaction. Jax rolled his eyes and shook his head.

‘’Sons don’t do suicide.’’ He said and poked Chibs on the chest with his finger.

‘’It’s because of all the sheit he’s been through. He needs help, brother.’’ Chibs said and Jax looked at him and then scratched his beard and shook his head again.

‘’I can keep me eye on him.’’ Chibs looked into his eyes with a serious face. Jax stopped to look at him and then patted him on the shoulder.

‘’Do that. But you tell me if he pulls of any more shady shit and he’s out. I’ll give him one more chance.’’ Jax said and left the office.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice looks around at Chibs' house when he is alone.

It was already late when they got back to Chibs’ house. Chibs let Juice take a shower first, then himself. After that, they went into their rooms, not changing many words. Juice felt exhausted as he fell on his guestroom bed and covered his face with his hands. He thought about how Jax gave him suspicious looks throughout the whole day. The only good thing was that Chibs had been with him the whole day, not letting him off his radar. They had worked on some cars, fixed Opie’s wheel, and Chibs had sat looking at him while he organized the clubhouse bar.

Juice liked to organize things. The bar was perfect for him because it had so many different bottles in size and color. He always organized his fridge and cupboards too; everything had to be perfectly straight and in nice piles. He had resisted the urge to start putting everything in Chibs’ home in place, but the only thing he did was to rearrange the bathroom and shampoo bottles. Chibs didn’t mind this at all.

‘’Ye need anything?’’ Juice was dropped out his thoughts by the Scot’s voice at the door. He looked up and saw that Chibs still had his hair wet.

‘’No..no.’’ Juice got out and couldn’t take his eyes off him. Chibs stood there for a while before turning away.

‘’Good night then.’’ Chibs said and walked to his own room, closing the door. Juice didn’t answer him. He just laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling, feeling his still sore neck with his fingers. Where was this going to with the Scot?

 

The next morning Juice woke up and felt his neck hurt again. He got up to sit and walked to the bathroom. In the mirror, he saw that the bruises had gotten even darker. Maybe it was just part of the healing, he thought. As he walked out the bathroom, he noticed Chibs’ room door was open and Chibs nowhere to be seen. Juice walked around the house, but couldn’t find him. Finally, he went into the hallway, seeing Chibs’ boots weren’t there at the door. Juice thought that maybe he had gone working already. He stopped by the calendar and realized it was Saturday, no work. Where could he be?

Juice sat at the kitchen table for a while before his curiosity grew too big. He slowly walked to Chibs’ room and in it. He looked around the room, the bed was made neatly, half-empty water glass on the bedside table, a cross-necklace next to it. Juice walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at the framed photos more closely. There was one old one of Chibs, Fiona, and Kerrianne as a baby. They looked happy in it… Juice put the picture down carefully and then looked at the army one. Chibs looked young in it too, with a British army uniform and a medic sign on his arm. He was standing next to a couple other guys and holding an assault rifle. Then there was the photo of the whole SAMCRO-group. Everyone smiling and holding onto each other’s shoulder.

Juice turned to look at Chibs’ wardrobe. The Scottish flag was hung on the other door and on another was a mirror. Juice didn’t want to intrude too much, so he left the doors shut, not looking inside. Instead, he fixed his attention to the little memory board hidden behind the room’s open door. Juice moved the door aside and looked at the memory board. It had some dates and appointments written on post-its, but also something else. A piece of paper pinned on the corner. Juice carefully removed it from the board and examined it. It was the official note of Juice becoming a prospect for the SAMCRO. He read the paper through. It stated that he had come from Queens, that he had been in a smaller group there, nothing fancy. It also stated that Chibs took all the responsibility for his actions as a prospect. There was club president’s signature, that would be Clay, and also the sponsors signature, Filip Telford. 

Juice remembered the day he had met Chibs for the first time. He was a young kid in Queens, New York. He was part of a small biker group there. Chibs had been on a run there, taking some guns for an old friend of Clay’s, for the group president. He had started talking with Juice at their clubhouse. Just casual discussion about bikes, the boy seemed very fascinated about them. At some point, Juice had slipped out the fact that he’d like to be a part of a bigger group, out of New York. Chibs had told him about SAMCRO and Juice was eager to come with him to California and join the club. So, phone calls were made, the president signed Juice off from his group and they both got on their bikes and rode all the way across the USA back to Charming.


End file.
